User talk:LobStoR
For past discussions from this page, see User talk:LobStoR/archive. Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orb Shields page. - - Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alexandersig (Talk) 07:35, October 25, 2009 Hello, can you tell me why my name dosen't show but my IP addy does? I am logged in so it should show my name but it wont when I edit. Yo lobstor, whats your Psn? Mines A_Lonely_Nomad and I play with claptrap alot. A Lonely Nomad 18:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) mine key fails to materialize after killing the roid. Is it a glitch or am I missing something. It worked fine the first play through. thanks -Toejam Towjam 06:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Currently under discussion here. Try the tips presented in that thread and see if that helps. -- WarBlade 10:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesomesauce First of all, awesome end-game explanation. =p Also, how do I make my signature... Awesome? (Like Claptrap's and Dr. F's) Do I just use BBcode to make colored letters and link each one, then copy/paste them?--wadjet2 08:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) New forum thread I posted a new forum today, I was wondering if there was someway you could post it to the main page's newsfeed. Lilith's tormentor class ability. I've been wondering seeing as how lilith's tormentor class mod gives the entire team a boost in the chances of the elemental special by 30% percent or so ( i decided on this round number) will a team of 4 lilith's class mod boot it 100% or 120% if so what will it do? I'm just curious is all thanks i hope you reply. I'll come back tomorrow or so. ~ borderlands fan =) BAN THIS ONE 82.198.250.3 ~he's the worst vandal I've seen during my time on the wiki. He demolished the Borderlands page extensively, I just sat there undoing his edits for half an hour. The Flying Fenrakk 12:52, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw that too....thanks for fixin' er up Fen. Now we need to blamzor the fool. :P.S. Sorry for the nagging Lob =) Steel crab 20:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Templates! Could you link me to some templates?Kisamerox57 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) login Sorry about that, I forgot to log in when I answered that question. I will make certain not to forget again and thanks for reminding me. re: welcome Thanks for the welcome. I will do my best to help out! Log in help! Hey there, sorry to bug you, but I thought maybe you could help me... My username is Tellegro and I`ve been active on this wiki since the new year started and have had no problems until now. For whatever reason, just a few days ago the wiki decided to log me out. Big deal? No, or so I thought. Now whenever I click log in, the usual little pop up comes up asking for my user name and password. So I type it in and hit log in. Then it reloads the page I was currently on but nothing else; it fails to log me in. At first I thought I had the wrong password, (Unlikely though, I use the same password for everything) but later discovered that my password was right, as I had thought. You see, when you type in an incorrect password, the pop up box doesn`t close and it informs you that you have the wrong password. I tested this by typing Tellegro for both the username and password. Anyway, if you can help me in anyway I would be forever in your debt! I really want to avoid making a new acount if I can, but if push comes to shove.... Well, since I can`t log in to my page, please just put your responce under this message on your page please; I check it often. Thanks in advance, - Tellegro.... 07:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) What browser are you using? Check to make sure you have cookies enabled, if your computer isn't storing cookies, you log out of your accounts as soon as you go to a new page. Also, is it only the wiki? Try logging in on another website. The Flying Fenrakk 13:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alternatively, to avoid the JavaScript login popup and use the more "traditional" wiki login screen, try with the login form on the right. Hope you can get back on soon! 14:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! COOKIES!! I was surfing in my internet settings the other day and disabled them cus I had no care in the world as to what they were! Jeez, I didn`t put 2 and 2 together! Well, needless to say, I reenabled them and logged in properly! Thank you so much for your help. One time someone called me a `Saint of Borderlands` because I made him a custom SMG on willowtree. You are much more a `Saint of Borderlands` than me! Thank you! And if you want to reply to this comment, you can now do so (and I invite you to) on my talk page! Thanks again! Tellegro 05:57, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturer Sales Pitches I recently picked up the official Borderlands Strategy Guide, and I noticed that each manufacturer has a paragraph or so of a sales pitch for their weaponry. These are not on the wiki at the moment, so would it be alright for me to go and add them in on the manufacturers' pages? -- 15:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's OK -- as long as it is listed as a quote, and attributed to the source. We've had some previous content we've had to remove from the wiki due to blatant plagiarism. 15:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll get right on that. Thanks! -- 15:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Class Mod Catalouging: Futile Task? Hello there LobStoR, I've been playing Borderlands for some time and visiting here often for advice/info. I was wondering if it seems like an impossiblke task to catalogue the 28,000+ different classs mods for each character. I have logged about 50 in a 2 hour period of time, including numeric designation, class mod name, class type, lvl req. manufacturer, and any additional bonuses that come attached. Do you think that it would be worthwhile to upload the information onto the wiki in its' own article? It would take a long time but we could theoretically get all of them catalogued before long if more people sign up. I cannot capture screenshots but I can log the info. The following is an example... 260 Heavy Gunner; Soldier; Lvl req. 37; Torgue; +50% weapon magazine size, +3 overload skill, +3 metal storm skill, +35% weapon fire rate. My friend thinks of this as an impossible task, but I say the guns would be more difficult to catalogue than the class mods. If others were to assist in this, do you think it would be valuable information for the wiki? Let me know what you think. Thanks. Best Regards, 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) My bad, I didn't realize that I wasn't signed in. BMetcalf82 20:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :seeclass mods 21:16, February 15, 2010 (UTC) you can always assemble data on _your_ talk or user page and submit as a candidate for page status. :: The main value out of compiling that, is to figure what a "normal" class mod has vs a modded class mod... although a more valuable use of time might be to figure out which components affect different attributes of the class mods. A lot of that data has already been compiled elsewhere on the internet (and even some of that is listed here, as Dr. F noted, check out our article at class mods). 17:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Coastal guns? anyone notice those giant castal guns protecting "restricted areas". If you dont know what im talking about: its those big towers with a single turret mounted on them. They can be found in places on the edge of the map. youve probably ran or drove right past them without noticing. That is because they only activate when you appear in front of them. i first noticed one right next to T.K. bahas house. i wanted to see if there was a chest or something behind his house but i slid down and landed on a rock below. i was relieved that i didnt fall off the map (i dont know what would happen if you do) but i saw a red beam (like the ones turrets use) pointing at my character. I was then greeted by the "gentle womans" voice that warned me of the "restricted" area i was in. looking up at the guns i was affraid of them. so i quickly jumped my way out of the rocks. after the beam was off of me i returned to that same rock to be targeted again (my curiosity outweighed my fear) i was warned again. i got out and returned a second time. Only this time i was given "my last warning". i never returned again. Any one know whats up with them? what are they for? why are they there? anyone? 770scorpion 00:32, February 16, 2010 (UTC) 770scorpion :All I know is that they guard the edge of the map (duh) and give and excuss for your death if you go off the edge (other than the fall). Also, the warnings are randomized (I think; I`m about 80% sure) so as long as you don`t stray too far you can just keep popping in and out of the turrets field of vision as much as you want without getting head blown off in an `unfortunate fatal incident`. As far as the manufacture, my guess is Dahl; probably to keep their workers/convicts in line. Also, the material looks the same as those pillars you see when approaching the entrance to the Dahl Headlands. Just my thoughts... Tellegro 06:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::The material is also similar to that separating areas in some places, so perhaps Dahl made those as well? -- 06:07, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Sysops What other sysops are there on the wiki? You're the only one I know The Flying Fenrakk 17:47, February 16, 2010 (UTC) : shows six users in the sysop group, however, I am currently the only active sysop. Which is why bannings/deletions can be a little slow at times. You can always hop into the #Wikia IRC channel for immediate assistance, though. :On a related note, if anyone is interested in requesting sysop privileges, just create an RfA (request for adminship) forum thread justifying why you want it / what you'd plan to do with it. Maybe someday I'll get around to writing some Wiki Policy pages detailing this. 18:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll make an RfA. Hopefully some other people do, like Claptrap, We need more admins here. The Flying Fenrakk 18:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm... which forum should I put it in? Help Desk? The Flying Fenrakk 18:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say Help Desk is correct, since that's where LobStoR requested and attained admin status. -- 18:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that should be fine -- I'll put a sitenotice up to advertise to anyone who'd like to chime in (sitenotice displays at the top of any page on the wiki, and stays until the user clicks the "hide" button). My RfA was at Forum:RfA for LobStoR if you'd like a reference to copy the general format, although I'm really not too particular about that. 18:38, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I already made it. Forum:RfA The Flying Fenrakk 18:40, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :how much help would you like Lob? 00:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) unforgiving i got a few variations of the unforgiving revolver some legendery and some not gamer tag is Z3R0 strike Thanks! Thank you for the welcome to the site. I've been lurking around for a while and am just now getting to working up a profile. Hopefully I won't make too much a mess of things. HappyJosephus 00:09, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for welcoming me to the forum. It is very, very useful, and people here seem very friendly! ^_^ I hope this is a PM (I couldn't figure out how to send a PM and I think this is how you do it...) So if this is not a PM I apologize in advance. :s Ntiaga 08:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC)ntiaga Sysop Thanks for the promotion, I won't let you down. 18:48, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats, and I'm sure you'll do fine. Just remember that even sysops should still mark deletion candidates with the template... unless it's exceedingly obvious that there is no possible use for a page. 18:57, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course. That's why we differentiate between Delete and Speedydelete. 18:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Do we have any policy for banning? Like,how long we ban them for? Or is it based on what I feel is most appropriate? 19:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just do what seems right -- maybe we should draft some policies on this, now that there's gonna be multiple sysops. Also be sure not to block users who seem like they meant well (for example, if an IP editor accidentally breaks a template). 20:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::We should work on a policy. Is there some Special page we can work on it on, so we don't take up the main namespace? 20:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::The Project namespace is Borderlands Wiki... ex: Borderlands Wiki:Protected page. 20:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::So, if we make Borderlands Wiki:Ban Guidelines, it won't appear in the main namespace? 20:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, I was thinking about protecting the main Borderlands page. The only edits I've seen to it were vandalism. 01:05, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :If you think it's a good idea to temporarily or permanently protect an article, just do it -- be sure to include a summary for the log :) 11:13, February 20, 2010 (UTC) experience needed for level 61 Hello, I've got a question. The new level cap in the new DLC will be 61, and I have about 15 Million XP on borderlands and is there a way to calculate how much xp needed to reach level 61? Grtzz Kirschbaumer 11:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Use the Experience Points page to calculate this. 18:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands-Forum.de Hi Is it ok for you that i make an article about the biggest german borderlands-community? www.borderlands-forum.de Best Wishes! :I've added a link to www.borderlands-forum.de under the "Community" section on the left sidebar. I don't think there needs to be an article about this, though. Good luck! 13:34, February 20, 2010 (UTC) --------------- Thank you! Enemy descriptions Much like the manufacturer sales pitches, the guide contains a paragraph or two of backstory regarding each kind of enemy (ex: Scythid DNA is closer to horse DNA than slug or insect DNA). I figured I'd ask you if it was okay to add this information to the enemy pages - with it properly attributed to the guide, of course. -- 16:26, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Introduction Message Is there a way to change the introductory message (The message you get when you first join the wiki)? I want to spice it up a bit. 03:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The messages that are automatically posted to every new user/IP's talk page can be found at: :*MediaWiki:welcome-message-anon for the IP greeting :*MediaWiki:welcome-message-user for the new user greeting :Cheers, 17:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Sysop? So Dr. F is a sysop now, as you posted at the top of his RfA. However, I checked the and he's not on there at time of writing. Is this a glitch or what? -- 20:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :im not listed but i have the tools. its probably a server reboot thing. 03:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) re:farming, nice touch. 17:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Item Trading I've posted this on flying fenrakks, and he referred me to you...soooo... I kind of think splitting the item trading section into the different platforms would be a good idea (maybe as subforums if that's possible on a wiki? I have no idea) just to make it easier to find people on the same system as you, with items you want or have. It's a suggestion, and I know it's not a neccessary thing to do, I just think it'd make things easier. Sothe1990 03:15, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Please read your theory, preserved in it's entirety, appropriately moved to the Psycho talk page. You'll see Dr Clayton Forrestor's comment on why it was moved and also my reply that links to the actual origin. Theories are always welcome for talk pages, but don't work so well in articles full of research. -- WarBlade 05:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) SMG Yo Lobstor. I came across a smg called the fulugrating smg. I would like to add this to the smg section but i don't have a pic and the page will probably become a stub. Can you help me with making a fulugrating smg page? XXKuragari666Xx 13:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Fulgurating" is the prefix and "SMG" is the title: :* Fulgurating - Shock damage, 4x :* SMG is the Title of the balanced and most basic group of Submachine Gun :You could list the stats of your Fulgurating SMG on the SMG talk page. Hopefully this helps you understand the automatically generated weapon names :-) 13:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) A couple things... First, thank you immensely for making me a sysop. I swear I won't let you down. Second, just let me know anytime if you want to play some Borderlands on the PS3. It'd be my pleasure. -- 20:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Build templates With the new level cap, you can reach level 61. In other words, there's now a total of 59 skill points for characters to use (counting Mad Moxxi's points, 58 if you subtract 1 to unlock the action skill). The build templates should probably be changed to reflect that, but I couldn't find a parameter on the build pages stating the maximum amount of points. If we keep it generally how it is now (that is, not including the Moxxi points), the template should start with 57 points to use. I was wondering if you could adjust that/let someone know how to do it. Thanks! -- 04:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) The Circles Just gonna give you a heads up. No need to change the templates on each page as it links to the same one with the name changed. Also, i've changed the template to "The Circles" rather than "Circle of..." so if you do happen to change them, make sure its Template: The Circles :) Kranitoko 18:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, yep, i see the second rename. Good thinking, "The Circles" sounds much better than "Circle of". 18:27, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Cyan So from what i have heard there are cyan shields and weapons, are these posted on the wiki? :The official name for this rarity type is Pearlescent. Visit that page for a list of them. -- 23:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea for new forum page Hey lobie I've got a idea for a new forum section. We've now to a helpdesk for helping people We've got a Watercooler desk for special speculation We've got a item trading desk for item trading But i was thinking of adding a desk that allows people to meet up on eighter xbox live or PS3 or PC to do things together like doing a crawmerax run or secret armory run or sumthing else. You could call it the "meet up" forum and allows people to get closer and have more fun together! No signature found... 11:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :i took the liberty of adding this though i did not include update code. see forums. 18:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::update instated. Enforcer disambig Is there any way for you to edit the Lilith Build template so that the Enforcer skill icon links to Enforcer (skill) so that Enforcer can be a disambig for Enforcer (skill) and (enforcer (enemy)? Or is the current setup (Enforcer being the skill page, and Enforcer (disambiguation) being the disambig) preferable? -- 16:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Does the level 61 userbox make the lvl50 obsolete? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't say so Blob.....People who have hit level 50 like to have something to show it off, and not everyone will have the SAOGK DLC, so they won't have the raised level cap either. Steel _ 17:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :seconded 22:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) MediaWiki:Description Hi LobStoR. I noticed that the wiki didn't have a customized MediaWiki:Description, which provides metadata information, so I just edited it. Feel free to tweak it as you see fit. JoePlay (talk) 16:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Accidental Deletion Uhm, i may have accidentily deleted the Vending Machine page for a few seconds. I fixed it again. This was not meant to be vandalism, but me hitting the Save Page button too early. The page (with my addition) hadn't loaded properly in the edit widget... Sorry. So please ignore the "(Removing all content from page)" entry in the version history... Gallery thumbnails resizing I edited a part of my userpage, and the pictures http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Nagyironclad1.jpg in the gallery of another part gained extra white space after the edit which I cannot revert to undo. Dr F suggested tags, but they don't seem to solve the problem. Do galleries have new formatting now? --Nagamarky 18:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Cramerax My question is what elements and types of weapons are the most useful for cramerax. Also if there are any good ways to beat him if ur not lilith and without the glitch SHOCK SHOCK SHOCK on Crawmerax. IbanezRokr 17:24, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Expansion Mod I'm currently making a mod which can be found Mod here. If I can get it produced, will it get an article on the wiki? I'm just wondering as that could generate a multitude of interest, as so far we have not advertised. I know modding is frowned upon, but it's basically free DLC. Thanks, Eight. :how much of this mod is dependent upon nelo? keep us apprised of your progress and let us know when you have something more than 7 wiki pages. its not that i dont believe you guys but you know "fool me twice . . ." 07:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::(re:Dr. F's wariness -- see Forum:Borderlands: Overhaul Modification) Modding isn't necessarily frowned upon, and is in fact not an uncommon way to get your "foot in the door" with the gaming industry. I think that any Borderlands mod warrants a mention (and possibly an article) on this wiki, as long as it clearly details the fact that it is a community creation, and not Gearbox's work. Now that there seem to be little mod projects popping up in a variety of places, it would make sense to have a clear list of mods, along with their current development statuses on this wiki. 16:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month i have resurrected the UotM idea and i believe we should rotate selections. i went first and stated fen would go next followed by the trap. LobStoR can jump in when he/she/it gets back. voting and discussion on the talk page. 06:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ps i changed the sidebar to include this under community. :I don't see any problem with this idea... although I may have a hard time nominating users for this, just because I don't want anyone to feel excluded in case I forget about them! 16:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Gallery tag Hey! Can you re-style for our wiki? Gallery looks ugly with current styles. *.wikia-gallery *.wikia-gallery-item *.wikia-gallery-add *... D1g 05:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It's on my to-do list, when I get a chance to do it. Thanks for pointing this out. 01:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Partially complete -- still needs some fixes regarding the Javascript lightbox color palette, but it is now *much* more presentable. 17:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Keep going! I'm suggest padding fix for thumb images. See bellow. D1g 19:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) .wikia-gallery-item > .thumb { padding: 0px 0pt !important; } re: vandalism report Maybe you should change the template at the beginning, i was going to edit it but then noticed you were a sysop and thought best not IDJV 18:26, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone's welcome to edit -- I just started setting this thing up a few minutes ago, so have patience as I am still tweaking it into existence :-) 18:28, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::i'm going to not edit as i'll just make it complicated + just thought i'd mention your 'talk' link on your sig doesn't work IDJV 18:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: OK, I'm done, feel free to improve upon it if you'd like. Here's the list of all the pages I just slapped together to get this already-too-complicated Vandlism page up and running: :::* Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism :::* Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism report :::* Template:Block :::* Template:Block/start :::* Template:Block/end :::Also, the 'talk' link on my sig doesn't work because we're currently *on* my talk page 18:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) i will be doing, and Duh of course... IDJV 18:46, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Heyy Heyy man I Heard you were giving away free weps, Any chance you can give me a dup of Kryo's Power Sniper? or the Fearsome Bessie? Add me on Vonn-XIII thanks ^^ Thank you for the welcome Thank you for the kind welcome message. I have been looking at this wikia for a while as I have been playing the game and it has been very helpful and made the game more enjoyable for me. Thanks to this Wikia I learned to let the credits run out and I could then play the 2nd walkthrough, which I am now doing both as the siren and soldier. For any number of reasons this particular game is the most enjoyable one I have experienced on my XBox. I am not a gamer, I work and raise a family and use my XBox as a much needed escape and Borderlands just so resonates with me. I just purchasd the two add-ons on DVD and have started playing them. I'd love to add the Gen Knoxx one as well. I will continue to refer to this site and the posts and hope at some point I will be able to contribute as well. Again, thank you, Help with editing Hi, I need some advice/help with editing my wiki. More often than not when I edit a section of my forum "New Legendary Weapons Ideas" when I select the Preview option significant changes will have been made to the format. Large, bold-print headers are now normal text surrounded by "=" signs and extra spaces have found their way between sections. And the Contents menu is all shot to hell. At this point the system will not let me "copy/paste" and all of my changes have to be deleted. Please help. I am enjoying creating and contributing to these wiki's but this is becoming very frustrating. thanks, Fryguy42 19:12, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Posts being deleted by another user Guidance please. I'm having an issue with XXKuragari666Xx specifically on this forum thread - Forum:PPZ570 Orion modded He has deleted a couple of my posts, especially when I've corrected his making non-factual statements. I don't want to start a war but if it happens again, I believe I should be free to delete his posts. Thx -- MeMadeIt 18:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds like you guys are hitting an edit conflict (Wikipedia). Probably neither of you is intentionally blocking the other. Read that Wikipedia link for more info. 15:37, May 3, 2010 (UTC) character builds Character_builds. opinions? 03:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :the migration will put every build under U in their category. ie user:booger/my dream of lilith. any advice? 02:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Mostly, they should automatically sort under the username, as the templates all use the magic word to sort. There's still a few exceptions that I can't figure out, though. The template sorts like this, for example: ::* -- which translates to: ::* (sorted by the PAGENAME, not the namespace) ::Using the PAGENAME magic word automatically trims off the namespace. If a character build is being sorted wrong in its categorized, it is generally because a user copy/pasted the template incorrectly... but not always, as I see a few that are properly built, but still being sorted under the wrong letter, for example User:Royal Nightrise/Adventures with a Solo MODECAI is being sorted under "U" instead of "R". I'm still trying to figure out what causes these exceptions. 14:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :example is the _one_ that i moved last night. 15:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) most others moved of their own accord? by changing template? i suppose im sleep deprived and should give it over to you for now, hmm? or is this all just a matter of how pages are sorted w/o regard to name of page? sorry im a bit lost. Dr. F does the same exclusion apply to external images? 10:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Unfollow How can I get rid of a page that was deleted? It was a help desk entry deleted by you. There is no option to unfollow and I'm tired of it bouncing around my home screen. Can you please tell me how to get it off my followed pages? King of the Lillim 15:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :new followed pages tab allows deletions. 05:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) little help i could use some help with a troublesome category if you get some time. 05:33, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :sorted. got a hold of gourra. 03:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) another migration thinking of moving all non unique/legendary/pearl items to Common rarity by way of infobox. see Mauler for example. reply my talk please. 03:30, July 10, 2010 (UTC) re:crat thank you! will you still be in and out? there are things i need a little help with from time to time but there is g0urra. i understand you will be _very_ busy next month when FFXIV releases. 23:25, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Rakk When loading between zones, the game repeats itself saying that there are "Gravid Rakk" and "Fledgeling Rakk". I think these where just concepts, but got failed to be removed from the game itself.??!?? - BLObOrt 15:25, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I had the same question. see Dr. F's talk page. Helpme19 21:13, July 28, 2010 (UTC) cnrr logo thank you. i had tremendous trouble changing that image. it simply would not overwrite the original. are you back (please x3 say yes)? 22:08, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I miss the old wikia look to borderlands... I don't have the navigable links on the left side and the few on the top with the new look is limited to how the old look was. Do you know how to make the site like it was? CosmicStrike 20:36, October 21, 2010 (UTC) thanks never mind I fixed it, in my preferences and skins. thanks CosmicStrike 20:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) The line about "butter cookies" you asked for almost a year ago "If the Lance are taking an interest in what we're doing, then things just got a lot more dangerous. For you, not for me--I'm safe, and sipping a nice chamomile. They know the legend of the Vault too, and it is unlikely they will simply let you walk in, unopposed and cheerful. Also, I have butter cookies!" VO_Narrative_WAV.upk_027b5db1.ogg 14:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC)senselocke neeed this pic!!!!!!! hi there, i am a big borderlands fan, i play the hell out of it! this site is a big help to me but it is missing one thing that i need for a big project. this site has almost all the pics of flags beside a main one that i need. i need a great pic of the flag that is found at baron flyents place. It is the one with the skull with the cross hair on it and the spine is on the back! can you plz post that up on this site? it would be a big help to me and its one more thing to add. thank you! Eidting Borderlands right menu Hi! I'm quite noob at Wiki so i don't know how to edit Borderlands right menu (under game cover) in game page. i want to add Mac OS X under platforms. The game was ported by Feral interactive and it is also a best seller on Mac App Store. End User content I have been reading with interest some of the end user content that has been created for Borderlands and some of the challenges look very interesting, not to mention the appeal of finding new and different weapons. From what I can gather, however, it seems all these additions are available only for PC versions of the game. Is this the case or are there End user DLCs that work with XBox? If so, I would appreciate any help I can get on how to get these challenges onto my Xbox so i can play them. Please understand that I am not tech savvy so clear help would be most appreciated. Thank you, 8mileshigh 13:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :i'm afraid that, at this time, there is no way to port 3PDLC to console. sorry, mate. 15:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) blands2 did you by chance get to play this game? blands 3 so here we are again. another release. we would like, and by we i mean, of course, I myself would like to invite you to participate in the mayhem that is a(ny) release of a Borderlands game. very few of us remain and fewer still comprehend what you did to set this wiki on the path. the invitation stands even if it is just to say hello. thank you again. 09:57, September 11, 2019 (UTC)